News 2012
Witcher News aus den Jahren: * 2011 * 2010 * 2009 * 2008 * 2007 * Weitere Veröffentlichungen 26. September Was gibt es schöneres, als sich an einem Sonntag Abend mit spannenden News zu berieseln lassen? Am 18. Oktober, Sonntag Abend um 20.00 Uhr veranstalten CD Projekt RED und GOG.com eine besondere Präsentation, um verschiedene Neuigkeiten vorzustellen. Das gesamte Special Event kann live mitverfolgt werden auf GOG.com und The Witcher Facebook. Auf dem Programm der Konferenz stehen: :* Ankündigung des offiziellen Titels vom neuen futuristischen Projekt, das auf dem P&P RPG "Cyberpunk" basiert. Neues Material wird hierzu exklusiv vorgestellt. :* Mac Nutzer können auf sich auf weitere Details für die OS X Version von gefasst machen. :* GOG.com glänzt durch Flexibilität und Vielseitigkeit, denn der digitale Game-Shop wird seine breit gefächerte Palette von PC Games einem neuen Betriebssystem zugänglich machen. :* Und was wäre eine Pressekonferenz der Polen ohne einige Special Offers von Game Klassikern zu unerhört günstigen Preisen. * CD Projekt RED and GOG.com Special Event 14. September Das auf der diesjährigen Gamescom vorgestellte REDkit geht in die Beta Phase und kann von ambitionierten Moddern auf Herz und Niere geprüft werden, bevor das Modding Tool für dem Rest der Welt zur Verfügung gestellt wird. Eine gute Idee, denn mit dem Modding Editor D'Jinni Editor zum hatten erfahrene Modder sowie Neulinge erhebliche Schwierigkeiten klar zu kommen, da dieser Editor in seiner damaligen Version für die Entwickler direkt an die Community weiter gegeben wurde. Das soll mit dem REDkit vermieden werden, darum experimentieren die Beta Tester mit dem neuen Editor, damit aus die Modding Lust der Community nicht zum Modding Frust wird. Modder, die das REDkit testen möchten, sollten schon einige Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet haben. Bewerbungen für die closed Beta sind unter Participate in the REDkit beta! möglich bis zum 30. September 2012. 9. August Gute Neuigkeiten für Witcher-Fans und Modder: CDPR wird dieses Jahr auf der Gamescom in Köln u.a. sein neues Modding-Tool REDkit vorstellen. Damit wird es endlich möglich sein, auch für neue Abenteuer, Orte u.v.a.m. für die PC-Version zu erschaffen. Weiterhin wird das Recruitment Team von CDPR vor Ort sein - wer also schon immer mal "hinter den Kulissen" arbeiten wollte, sollte unbedingt vorbeischauen! * News auf thewitcher.com * offene Stellen bei CDPR * gamescom 2012 in Köln 23. Juni Es ist wieder soweit: Europas begehrteste Auszeichnung in der Spiele Industrie: die European Game Awards 2012! In 22 Kategorien werden die besten Spiele für PC und Konsolen einschließlich der Extras und natürlich der Macher . In acht Kategorien ist nominiert: * Best European Game * Best European Action Game (Action Game, richtig gelesen) * Best European Art Direction * Best European Character Design * Best European Game Design * Best European Gameworld * Best European Special Edition * Best European Community Seltsamerweise ist der The Witcher 2 Soundtrack nicht in der Kategorie Best European Sound nominiert ebenso wenig wie CD Projekt RED in der Kategorie Best European Studio. Doch immerhin ist The Witcher 2 oft genug in anderen Kategorien am Start. Ob es da auch Auszeichnung gibt, liegt an der ebenfalls mit nominierten Witcher Community. Also: * Abstimmen bei den European Games Awards Unter den Teilnehmern werden 20mal zwei Tickets verlost für die Live Siegerehrung am 14. August 2012 in Köln. 20. Juni Welches Unternehmen erinnert seine Kunden daran, dass ein Produkt nur noch für kurze Zeit kostenlos erhältlich ist? CD Projekt RED. Die Zeit läuft… nur noch zehn Tage haben PC Spieler (die die Vollversion von haben, aber keinen Aktivierungs-Key) die Möglichkeit, sich eine kostenlose digitale Back-up Kopie von über GOG.com zu sichern. Die Back-up Kopie enthält außerdem viele Extras wie Wallpapers, Video, Artbooks und mehr. Außerdem sind die Spieler mit dieser Sicherheitskopie flexibler, denn sie haben von jedem Rechner der Welt Zugriff auf diese Back-up Version und können sofort anfangen zu spielen – alles ohne DRM natürlich. Die Aktion läuft noch bis zum 30. Juni 2012. * Pressemeldung "Only 10 Days Left to claim free backup of The Witcher and The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings on GOG.com" 18. Juni The Witcher 2 Patch 3.2 erscheint und bringt eine Reihe von Verbesserungen basierend auf dem Feedback der Community. Unter anderem wurden hauptsächlich Änderungen an der Benutzeroberfläche vorgenommen. 01. Juni Einen Award für gibt es dieses Mal für die Xbox 360 Version, und zwar für den beeindruckenden Intro Trailer von Platige Image. Bei den 13. Golden Trailer Awards (GTA) am 31. Mai in Los Angeles wurde der Intro Trailer zum "Best Video Game Trailer" gewählt. Weitere Nominierungen in dieser Kategorie: :* APB Reloaded "Be All You Can't Be", Gamers First/alist games, Ayzenberg Group :* I Am Alive "Launch Trailer", Ubisoft, Hammer Creative :* Resistance 3 "E3 Teaser", Sony Computer Entertainment of America, Create Advertising Group :* Tomb Raider, Square Enix, Ignition Creative 31. Mai Jedes Unternehmen, insbesondere in der Video Game Branche, schreibt sich gern die Erfolge und Auszeichnung in verschiedenen Ausschmückungen auf die Fahne, die ein Projekt erzielt hat. Da ist CDPR keine Ausnahme. Aber kaum ein Entwicklerstudio bedankt sich bei jenen, die diesen Erfolg überhaupt möglich gemacht haben. Das Entwicklerteam bedankt sich persönlich bei den Fans. * CD Projekt RED says Thank You (2012) 30. Mai Auf der Sommer Konferenz hat CD Projekt RED tatsächlich eine große Ankündigung gemacht: Ein neues Rollenspiel mit futuristischem Hintergrund: Cyberpunk, welches auf der gleichnamigen Pen&Paper Version aus 1988 von Mike Pondsmith basiert. "Maxmike" Pondsmith war bei der Konferenz ebenfalls anwesend und schwer begeistert darüber, dass er mit CDPR endlich ein Entwicklerstudio gefunden hat, seine Cyberpunkt Welt in digitaler Form auferstehen zu lassen. Er wird an der Entwicklung des RPGs teilhaben, für das die hauseigene RED Engine verwendet wird. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt steht noch nicht fest für welche Plattform(en) Cyberpunk entwickelt wird ebenso wenig wie das Veröffentlichungsdatum. Das neu aufgestellte Cyberpunk Entwicklerteam besteht aus The Witcher 2 Veteranen. Es werden zudem noch Designer und Programmierer hierfür gesucht. 250px Den auf der Pressekonferenz angegebenen Beschreibungen nach erinnert das Setting in Cyberpunk an den Kinoerfolg "Blade Runner" aus dem Jahr 1982. Mit Cyberpunk spricht CDPR wieder ein erwachsenes anspruchsvolles Publikum an. Der Spieler findet sich in einer Welt mit hoch entwickelter Technologie einer degenerierten Zivilisation wieder. Die Handlung ist non-linear im Hintergrund einer komplexen und fesselnden Story. Getroffene Entscheidungen wirken sich auf NPCs und den gesamten Ablauf der Handlung aus. Alles ist düsterer und noch brutaler als in der Witcherwelt. Dementsprechend mehr Waffen werden zur Verfügung stehen. Anstatt eines einzigartigen Charakters kann der Spieler seinen Protagonisten aus verschiedenen Klassen wählen und neben den herkömmlichen Verbesserungen mit kybernetischen Implantaten aufpeppen. Bildmaterial hat es noch nicht viel gegeben außer einem Artwork. Es ist anzunehmen, dass zur E3 mehr Material preisgegeben wird. Zu The Witcher 2 gab es auch Neuigkeiten: * Von für PC und Xbox wurden bisher 1,7 Millionen Exemplare verkauft. * Am 23. August wird The Witcher 2 in Japan durch Spike Chunsoft auf den Markt kommen. * Im Herbst erscheint The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition auch für Mac. 29. Mai Verschiedene Medien bringen Meldungen, dass es sich bei der großen Ankündigung, die CDPR morgen auf der Sommer Konferenz machen will, um "The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf" handelt. Der erste Teil von The Witcher war bereits 2009 mit Wide Screen Games in der Produktion für die Xbox 360 und PS3. Die "DaVinci" Engine für RotWW wurde von Wide Screen Games entwickelt. Dann kam es jedoch zu einem Streit zwischen beiden Unternehmen, der zum Vertragsbruch führte. Das Projekt wurde vorerst für unbestimmte Zeit auf Eis gelegt. * Verkaufsanzeige Coolshop UK Zitiert von * Videogaming 247 * Xbox Achievements * Eurogamer Update 29.05.2012 Eurogamer hat eine Klarstellung veröffentlicht, in der es heißt, dass morgen RotWW nicht angekündigt wird. CDPR versicherte dies gegenüber Eurogamer * Artikel Eurogamer * Artikel IGN 23. Mai Das könnte ein heißer Sommer werden. Die Ausläufer der CDPR's Sommer Konferenz am 30. Mai sind verheißungsvoll. Mit dem Appetithappen "a major announcement" setzen uns die polnischen Entwickler eine Woche lang auf die Folter. Es gibt außerdem weitere Neuigkeiten zu den Produkten aus dem Hause CDPR und dem Schwesterunternehmen GOG.com – das Verkaufsportal für digitale Games ohne Kopierschutz. Irgendetwas mit oder über Schlümpfe wird nicht dabei sein, verspricht Marcin Iwiński Firmengründer von CDPR Die Konferenz kann per Livestream auf The Witcher.com und der Witcher Facebook Seite ab 17:00 Uhr mitverfolgt werden. * News auf The Witcher.com * Pressemeldung * 250px 18. Mai Das 3Sat Wirtschaftsmagazin "Makro" hatte am 18. Mai anlässlich der bevorstehenden EM im Juni das Thema "Polen" im Mittelpunkt – Wirtschaftswunder in Polen. Unter den kreativen und aufstrebenden Unternehmen wurde in einem Bericht von Katharina Zabrzynski CD Projekt vorgestellt, die mit der Witcher Serie der Exportschlager und Aushängeschild für Polens Wirtschaft darstellen. Unter anderem kommen Firmengründer Marcin Iwinski, Geschäftsführer Adam Kiciński und Grafiker Jan Marek zu Wort. Die "Makro" Sendung kann in der ZDF Mediathek angesehen werden. Der Bericht beginnt bei etwa 7:30 und dauert ca. 3-4 Minuten. 09. Mai The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition kann jetzt als Demoversion ohne Kosten & Aufwand gespielt werden, und zwar über das Cloud Gaming Netzwerk von Gaikai mit einem Streaming-Service, d.h. ihr braucht nichts zu installieren, die Demoversion läuft auf einen der Gaikai Servern. So ist's unerheblich, ob ihr einen High End- oder eher leistungsschwachen PC habt. Es ist lediglich eine schnelle Internetverbindung, Flash oder Java erforderlich. Gaikai macht einen Eignungs-Check, versorgt euch mit den nötigen Gaikai-Apps. Die Demo Version kann auch über Gaikai Facebook gespielt werden. Die The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition Demo Runde ist auf 30 Minuten begrenzt. In der Zeit könnt ihr alles, was die Vollversion zu bieten hat ausprobieren. * The Witcher 2 Demo auf Gaikai.com * Gaikai Apps 30. April Mitglieder des "4chan's Video Game Forum /v/" haben sich im Kreise gleichgesinnter Raubkopierer dagegen ausgesprochen, mit illegalen Kopien zu spielen, sondern das Spiel zu kaufen. The Witcher 2 sei einfach genial und die Entwickler haben es nicht verdient, dass ihre Produkte als geklaute Version gespielt werden.(omg – diese Großzügigkeit ist unfassbar, ed.). Dieser Sinneswandel ist in jedem Fall dem Web-Magazin Forbes eine News wert, denn der Autor zieht interessante Schlüsse daraus. Den polnischen Entwicklern ist mit ihrer ungewöhnlichen Vorgehensweise gegen Piraterie ein Clou gelungen und dafür wird CDPR wird bei der Gamer Community im Ansehen hoch geschätzt. Das liegt daran, dass sie in den Spielern keine pubertierenden Kiddies sieht, sondern ernstzunehmende Erwachsene. Selbstverständlich befürwortet CDPR Raubkopierer nicht und hatte im Dezember letzten Jahres schweres Geschütz aufgefahren, als eine Anwaltskanzlei beauftragt wurde, überführte Raubkopierer von The Witcher 2 zu einer Entschädigungszahlung zu verdonnern. Das löste Empörung bei den Spielern aus – jene, die die deftige dreistellige Summe zahlen mussten und jene, die legal The Witcher 2 zockten. Zu groß war das Risiko, dass die Recherchen legale Spieler erwischten. CDPR hatte daraufhin die Verfolgung eingestellt und den Kopierschutz entfernt, der eh nicht wirklich effektiv ist, da er von Hackern schnell geknackt wird. Und je umfassender ein Kopierschutz ist, desto mehr Komplikationen haben die Spieler, das Spiel problemlos zum Laufen bekommen. Geschäftsführer Marcin Iwinski hatte sich sogar in einem offenen Brief bei der Community entschuldigt und fügte den Aufruf hinzu: "Wenn ihr seht, dass einer eurer Freunde ein illegal erworbenes Spiel (egal welches) spielt, macht ihnen klar, dass sie den Erfolg dieses Spiels schmälern. Wenn ihr die Entwickler des Spiels nicht unterstützt, indem ihr dieses Spiel kauft, wird es uns nicht möglich sein, weitere gute Titel für euch zu produzieren." Und genau dieses Argument wurde in der "4chan's" Community von den eigenen Leuten unterstützt. In der Spielbranche ist diese Vorgehensweise ungewöhnlich, da viele Hersteller ihre Titel mit allen möglichen Mitteln gegen Piraterie schützen – sehr zum Unmut der Spieler Community, denn die hat z.B. Electronic Arts den "Schlechtestes Unternehmen Amerikas"-Award verliehen. CDPR hingegen vertraut auf den "Good Will" ihrer Fans und das scheint sich auszuzahlen. Die Zahl der Raubkopien von The Witcher 2 ist zwar immer noch recht hoch, aber ist das Ansehen der Entwickler enorm gestiegen, ebenso wie das Vertrauen, das die Community ihnen entgegen bringt. Die Zukunft wird zeigen, ob diese Strategie aufgeht. * Forbes: 4chan Defends 'Witcher 2' Developer CD Projekt RED From Pirates * Forbes: CD Projekt RED Shows Fans Respect, And Fans Return The Favor - Another Lesson In Building Brand Trust 29. April Wer keinen offiziellen Trailer, Teaser, Entwicklertagebuch oder sonstige Vidoes zu verpassen will, ist beim Haus- und Hofchannel Witcher2Game von CDPR bestens aufgehoben. Ab sofort hat der YouTube Kanal eine neue Kategorie hinzubekommen: The Witcher 2 Soundtrack * Witcher2Game Soundtrack 27. April Im Entwicklertagebuch #3 gehen Storywriter, Quest-Designer, Charakterkünstler und Level-Designer detailliert auf die neuen Inhalte für den dritten Akt in ein. Es werden die neuen Charaktere, Quests und Handlungsorte vorgestellt. Wer allergisch auf Spoiler ist, sollte sich Dev Diary #3 nicht ansehen. Für andere können die Informationen unwiderstehliche Appetithappen sein, die Inhalte der The Witcher 2 Enhanced Edition sofort zu spielen. * Pressemeldung Dev Diary #3 * Dev Diary #3 18. April Der erste Tag nach… nach der Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2 für die Xbox360 (klingt etwas theatralisch, ist gewollt). Etwa eine Woche vor Veröffentlichung hat CDPR ein umfangreiches Community Projekt gestartet. Die Entwickler vergeben 1000 Exemplare des Spiels kostenlos an jene, die eine Review schreiben wollen. Einzige Bedinungen: Referenzlinks zu bereits veröffentlichten Reviews, eigenes Blog oder Video Review Kanal. Professionelle Journalisten waren allerdings angesprochen. Es wurden 1000 Reviewer ausgewählt, von denen bereits am Veröffentlichungstag die ersten mit einer LIVE –Schnupper Tour unterwegs waren und Links im offiziellen Forum setzten. 17. April Endlich ist der große Tag da und The Witcher 2kann in der Konsolenversion gespielt werden: für die Xbox 360. Doch das ist nicht die einzige Veröffentlichung von CDPR an diesem Tag: * Die zusätzlichen neuen Inhalte auf der Xbox konnten sich bereits PC Spieler mit der Vollversion von The Witcher 2 ab dem 11. April herunterladen und ab heute ist das Riesen Upgrade "Enhanced Edition" zum Spielen frei geschaltet. Ungefähr 10 GB umfasst dieser Patch und bietet vier Stunden Spielspaß mit neuen Quests, Charakteren, Ortschaften und Cut-Scenes, außerdem über 100 Verbesserungen. * Eine kostenlose Backup Version von The Witcher 2 ist beim digitalen Spielehandel GOG.com erhältlich für alle Gamer, die bereits die Vollversion des Spiels haben. So können Witcher Spiele von jedem Rechner mit Internetzugang auf diese Backup Kopie zugreifen und vor Ort spielen, ohne dass sie ihr eigenes Spiel mithaben – sehr flexibel und günstig für diejenigen, die ihre original Spiel DVD verloren oder beschädigt haben. Sichert euch ihre Backup-Copy unter gog.com/witcherbackup * GOG.com (Good Old Games, ein Tochterunternehmen von CD Projekt) bietet The Witcher (PC Versionen) preisgünstig an: Aktuellste mit dem heutigen Update aufgepeppte Version von The Witcher 2 als Downloadversion gibt es bis zum 7. Mai für $ 42,49 (15% Vergünstigung). Den ersten Teil vom (Enhanced Edition) kostet bis zum 23. April nur $ 4,99 * Für Mac Spieler steht The Witcher über Steam zum Herunterladen bereit. * Wie versprochen, ist das interaktive IOS Comic "Reason of States" (engl. Ausgabe) über iTunes für iPad and iPhone ebenfalls verfügbar. Geralt erhält einen scheinbar normalen Auftrag, eine Werkatze zur Strecke zu bringen. Doch welche Absichten hat der Auftrag wirklich als nur ein Ungeheuer loszuwerden? Interactiv Comic Book Trailer 07. April Während der Pressekonferenz hat CDPR anhand eines neuen Cinematic Trailers die RED Engine vorgestellt. Dieser Teaser Clip heißt "52 and a half" und kann jetzt auch auf dem Witcher 2 YouTube Kanal angesehen werden. In dem Clip ist Geralt das erste Mal mit Pferd zu sehen! * "52 and a half" Teaser 06. April Mit der Pressekonferenz am 5. April hat CDPR echt ein paar dicke Eier gelegt, und zwar nicht nur in Konsolennester. Das ist fast wie Ostern und Weihnachten zusammen: * The Witcher für Mac: und zwar schon ab 5. April für niedliche 7,99 Euro. Jeder, der das Spiel für den PC über Steam erworben hat, erhält diese Fassung kostenlos über Valve. * The Witcher iOS Comic: Animierter Comic inkl. Sounds, Musik und interaktive Elemente für das iPad und iPhone, kostenlos am 17. April erhältlich im Apple App Shop. In diesem Comic jagt der Monsterjäger Geralt eine Werkatze. Und wie es in der Witcher-Welt dazu gehört, intrigiert die Politik. * Goodie 1 für PC Spieler: Jeder, der "The Witcher 2" gekauft oder das vor hat, bekommt von GOG.com am 17. April ein DRM-freies "Backup" einschließlich aller digitalen Extras – egal, wo man das Spiel erworben hat. Unter Witcherbackup gibt's weitere Details. Für die Registrierung haltet den Steam- oder Retail-Key bereit. * Goodie 2 für PC Spieler: Die Inhalte der "Enhanced Edition" mit der die Xbox Version an den Start geht, können sich PC Spieler kostenlos herunterladen. Da zu befürchten ist, dass am 17. April ein großer Andrang herrscht (immerhin sind ca. zehn GB vom Server zu wuchten), kann mit dem Download schon ab dem 11. April begonnen werden. Draufloszocken ist aber erst ab 17. April. Dann wird der neue Inhalt aktiviert. Ungefähr vier Stunden Spielzeit liefert die Enhanced Edition. * TW2 Xbox kostenlos für jene, die eine Review schreiben. 1000 Exemplare der The Witcher 2 Xbox Version hält CDPR dafür bereit. Ihr solltet allerdings nachweislich die eine oder andere Review geschrieben haben. Anmelden unter "Ich will eine Review schreiben!". CDPR begutachtet alle Bewerbungen und meldet sich bei euch. Anmeldeschluss ist der 9. April. * "Fallout" kostenlos bei GOG.com, der allererste "Fallout" Titel, der vor gut 15 Jahren erschienen ist, gibt's einfach nur mal so bei GOG.com herunterzuladen – für geschenkt. Am besten jetzt gleich zuschlagen, denn das "for free" Angebot läuft nur 48 Stunden! : Live Mitschnitt der Pressekonferenz 4. April Zwei News an einem Tag und eine gute dazu – CDPR gibt Gas so kurz vor dem 17. April. Die große Konferenz beginnt morgen Nachmittag um 17.00 Uhr. Per Live Stream kann jeder (der Zeit hat) dabei sein, wenn die polnischen Entwickler Großes dem Rest der Welt mitteilen werden. Die Ankündigung eines neuen Spiels wird es jedoch nicht sein. Gold Old Games wird ebenfalls mit von der Partie sein, um neue große Titel anzukündigen, die mit ins Repertoire aufgenommen werden. Außerdem spendiert GOG ein legendäres RPG for free. Gemeinsam mit CDPR hat GOG etwas ganz Besonderes für die PC Spieler unter den Witcher Fans vorbereitet, die das Spiel bereits haben oder es sich demnächst zulegen wollen. * Live Stream auf Gamesradar * Live Stream auf The Witcher Facebook * Pressemeldung 04. April Diejenigen, die bereits durchgespielt haben, wissen es bereits: Die Story in The Witcher 2 ist eine eigenständige Handlung und niemand muss The Witcher 1 gespielt haben, um erst bei The Witcher 2 einzusteigen. Jetzt hat CDPR sich doch spontan entschlossen, einen "Recap Movie" zu erstellen, der die Geschehnisse aus dem ersten Teil zusammen fasst? Nett. Einfach nur so oder sollen Spieler damit animiert werden, sich den ersten Teil des Spiels zu holen? Anlässlich der Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2 auf der Konsole? Oder wird hier ganz sachte der Weg geebnet für die Widerauferstehung von "The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf"? (Letzteres ist eine Vermutung des Autors dieser News). Wie dem auch sei… freuen wir uns über den Recap Movie. * The Witcher 1 Zusammenfassung (Animation) 03. April Konsolen-Geralt auf Erfolgskurs. Die Dark Edition der Xbox 360 Version von ist jetzt auch in Nordamerika ausverkauft. Vor kurzem kam erst die Meldung, dass diese Version in Europa bereits nicht mehr zu haben ist. "Das sind großartige Neuigkeiten für uns, dass die Dark Edition zu einem derartigen Erfolg weltweit wurde. Ich hoffe, die Spieler werden die Gadgets freudig aufnehmen, die wir für sie vorbereitet haben. Ich möchte gerne noch einmal dran erinnern, dass es einige Enhanced Edtion Versionen von The Witcher 2 gibt. Mit dieser Version bekommt ihr immer noch mehr geboten als ihr von einem Standard Xbox Spiel erwarten könnt. Neben dem Spiel und Handbuch sind die offizielle Soundtrack CD enthalten, sowie ein Quest Spielführer und die Weltkarte", schwärmt Michał Nowakowski, Mitarbeiter bei CDPR. Am Donnerstag, den 5. April gibt's noch mehr The Witcher 2, wenn die Entwickler während ihrer Konferenz mit weiteren Details die (Witcher-)Welt in Atem halten. 31. März "Insider Moves", der offizielle Kanal auf YouTube.com von InsideXbox hat eine Video Preview veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich nicht um ein komplett durch gespieltes Game, sondern eine in-game Vorstellung der Features, des Charakters Geralt und seinen Fähigkeiten, etc. An sich nichts Neues, da wir in der Theorie das schon –zig mal vorgebetet bekommen haben. Interessant ist diese Preview alle Mal, da demonstriert wird, wie das in der Praxis auf der Xbox aussieht. * Insider Moves: The Witcher 2 30. März Es soll tatsächlich noch Menschen geben, die nicht genau wissen, was ein Hexer ist. Damit es keine bösen Überraschungen gibt, wenn die neue Community der Konsolenspieler am 17. April erschlossen wird, gibt es vor eine Animations-Dokumentation, die Aufschluss über die Gattung Hexer gibt. Die Dokumentation dauert nicht mal zwei Minuten, sollte aber keine Fragen mehr offen lassen. * What is a Witcher? * Pressemeldung 29. März Hurra! Es gibt Grund zum Feiern! für die Xbox 360 hat Goldstatus erreicht, verkünden die Entwickler CDPR sowie die beiden Publisher Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (Nordamerika) und NAMCO BANDAI Partners S.A.S. (Europa, Asien und Australien). Zeit sich jetzt gemütlich zurück zu lehnen, bleibt jedoch nicht. Nächste Woche findet die Spring Conference statt, bei der es neben Neuigkeiten außerdem eine unglaublich-unerhört-einzigartige-etc. Überraschung für die Gamer geben wird. * Pressemeldung 27. März Wie jedes Jahr im Frühling steht wieder eine "Spring Conference" von CDPR an, die dieses Mal am 5. April kurz vor der Veröffentlichung von auf der Xbox stattfindet. Klar steht da die Premiere am 17. April im Mittelpunkt. "Nur noch zwei Wochen bis wir die "Enhanced Edition für die Xbox und PC an den Start geben, und das werden wir mit etwas wahrhaftig Besonderem auf die Bühne bringen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das jemals zuvor für Gamer gemacht wurde. Wir haben eine Riesenüberraschung für alle Gamer parat, und wir glauben, dass es euch gefallen wird. Wenn Spiele zu euren großen Leidenschaften zählen, verpasst nicht die Konferenz", verspricht Marcin Iwinski, Joint CEO of CD Projekt RED S.A. Das ist dick aufgetragen, aber selten hat CDPR nicht das gehalten, was sie versprochen haben. Die Spring Conference wird am 5. April um 17 Uhr live übertragen. . Fans von GOG.com (Good Old Games) sollten bei diesem Termin ebenfalls vor Ort sein, den vom digitalen DRM-freien Download Shop wird es ebenfalls interessante Neuigkeiten geben. * CD Projekt RED and GOG.com Invite You To Attend Their Spring Conference Live 23. März Das Changelog vorab zur Enhanced Edition von , die am 17. April als Konsolenversion für Xbox 360 erscheint. Diese Änderungen sowie alle zusätzlichen Änderungen sind am gleichen Tag als kostenloser Download für die PC Version von The Witcher 2 erhältlich. 22. März Entwickler von CDPR und Mitarbeiter von Platige Image erklären ihre Arbeit und an den neuen Cinematics und Animationen zur Enhanced Edition von für die Xbox. Darunter fällt natürlich die Entstehung des fantastischen Intros mit Letho, der König Demawends Schiff entert, z.B. wie welche Szene wann erstellt werden muss, um bestimmte Abläufe in den Fokus zu rücken. Ebenso Thema im Entwicklertagebuch sind die Arbeiten zu den neuen Animationen und die Details des neuen Handlungsortes. * Entwicklertagebuch #2]: New Elements – Cinematics 19. März Knapp vier Wochen sind es noch hin bis zur Veröffentlichung der Xbox Version von . Heute hat CDPR einen Trailer zur Enhanced Edition von The Witcher 2 veröffentlicht. Der in-game Trailer stellt die Neuerungen vor, die die Xbox Version enthält und die Spieler mit der PC Version kostenlos herunter laden können am 17. April. * Enhanced Edition XB 360 Trailer zu . 16. März Nur noch einen Monat hin bis zur Premiere von auf der Xbox 360 und auf der ganzen Welt sind fast alle "Dark Edition" Versionen der Vorbestellung vergriffen – zumindest in Europa mit der Ausnahme von Polen. Für das Heimatland des Hexers hat CDPR extra viele Exemplare in die Produktion gegeben, daher ist die polnische "Dark Edition" noch zu erhältlich. Unbestätigten Angaben (21.3.) nach ist die "Dark Edition" auch in Nordamerika und Kanada ausverkauft. Die "Enhanced Edition" ist allerdings noch erhältlich. 08. März CDPR verteilen zurzeit Einladungen an die Pressewelt, das Entwicklerstudio in Warschau zu besuchen, damit die Redakteure vor Ort "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" auf der Xbox antesten können. Von den deutschen Redaktionen war u.a. Gamona mit von der Partie und hat mit Marek Ziemek, Leveldesigner bei CD Projekt, ein Interview geführt. Unter anderem geht Marek nochmals darauf ein, wie wichtig die Fans für CD Projekt sind und sie von kostenpflichtigen Downloads nichts halten. * Gamona Interview 03. März Platige Image hat ein Making-of Video Trailer zum Xbox 360 Cinematic Intro Trailer erstellt, der vor allem durch die Animation des gefrorenen Schiffs König Demawends beeindruckt. Wie bereits bei anderen Cinematic Trailern von Platige Image, stammt das Skript zum Intro ebenfalls von Tomek Baginski. Dieser Trailer zählt zu den größeren Projekten, die das Studio für CDPR verwirklicht hat. Insgesamt waren etwa 40 Leute mit dem The Witcher 2 Trailer beschäftigt, aber nur etwa zehn Künstler haben die eigentliche Detailarbeit gemacht. Eine wahre Herausforderung waren die Simulationen der vielen Leute auf dem Deck und vor allem die Zerstörung des vereisten Schiffes, wenn das Eis in unzählige Splitter zerbricht, wobei diese Simulation eine in sich abgeschlossene Einheit bilden sollte, ähnlich wie die Charaktere. Mit großer Sorgfalt wurde an den Animationen eines jeden Charakters getüftelt. Alle wesentlichen Elemente wurden bereits in einer sehr frühen Arbeitsphase erstellt, wie die Position und Bewegung der Kamera sowie das Timing und das Entwickeln der Low-Poly Version von der Zerstörung des Schiffes. Es gibt etwa 20 unterschiedliche Figuren in dem Trailer, wovon die meisten auf in-game Modelle des Spiels basieren. Das war für Platige Image ein großer Vorteil, denn so mussten keine Konzepte und Entwürfe für die Figuren entworfen werden. Dennoch musste noch einiges an den Figuren modelliert werden. Dazu hat Platige Image die Charaktere in drei Kategorien unterteilt: Hauptfiguren, direkte Kontaktperson hierzu und Leute aus dem Hintergrund. Doch recht bald stellte sich heraus, dass diese Unterteilung so nicht aufgeht, da auf dem Schiff auf kleinstem Raum an jeder Ecke eine rege Handlung stattfindet, so dass unmöglich zu definieren war, was eine Hauptfigur oder eine unmittelbare Kontaktfigur sein kann. Also kamen alle Personen zu gleichen Teilen in den Genuss einer akribischen Bearbeitung, sei es Letho, König Demawend, sein Zauberer, der Bogenschütze oder die Faustkämpfer und Gaukler. UQ7spvXskGA Das Schiff war ein ordentliches Stück Arbeit, ein sehr detailliertes Model mit vielen schwierigen Geometrien, den Segeln und der Takelage. Das alles wurde noch kniffeliger nachdem die Eis-Geometrie mit den diversen Partikeln hinzugefügt wurde. Das Zerbersten dieses Models war eine wahre Herausforderung für das FX Team. Insbesondere, da alles haargenau zum Schnitt der Szenen und der Musik passen musste. Das Primär-Tool, das dafür verwendet wurde, war thinkingParticles zusammen mit RayFire, FumeFX und Krakatoa. * Interview mit Maciej Jackiewicz (CG Supervisor) von CG Society (Society of Digital Artists) zum Making-Of Trailer. 27. Februar Ein neuer Video Trailer – dieses Mal ohne versteckte Hinweise, aber nicht weniger spannend. Ein Charakter Trailer über Letho. In knapp 1:37 Minuten bekommen die Xbox Spieler eine Vorstellung, mit wem sie es in zu tun bekommen. * The Kingslayer 22. Februar thumb|right|Geheimbotschaft in Teaser 1 und 2 Auf den ersten Teaser folgt der zweiter Teaser, der nicht nur gleich lang ist wie Teaser 1, sondern auch haargenau denselben Inhalt hat – auf den ersten Blick. Aber auch hier ist ein weiteres neues Feature versteckt. Wer ganz genau hinschaut, entdeckt in beiden Teasern die geheime Botschaft von CDPR, in der auf die versteckten Features hingewiesen wird. 21. Februar CDPR hat einen neuen Trailer für die Enhanced Edition von auf der Xbox 360 veröffentlicht. Der "Teaser 1", gewürzt mit den Kommentaren diverser Redaktion, die die PC Version von "The Witcher 2" ausgezeichnet haben, dauert nur knapp 50 Sekunden, soll aber zwei neue Elemente enthalten, mit der die Xbox Version am 17. April an den Start geht. * The Witcher 2 Xbox 360 Enhanced Edition Teaser 1 17. Februar Wenige Tage vor der Veröffentlichung von "Etwas endet, etwas beginnt" spendiert der dtv eine Leseprobe der Kurzgeschichtensammlung von Andrzej Sapkowski. Sehr interessant ist das Vorwort des Autors und seinem Versuch, als noch unbekannter Fantasy Autor einen Verlag zu finden. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war die Idee von einer Geralt-Saga noch nicht geboren. Von Bedeutung war für den Autor aus der Sammlung die erste Geschichte " Der Weg, von dem niemand zurückkehrt". Die Leseprobe enthüllt die ersten zehn Seiten dieser Erzählung. Wer nach diesem Einblick in "Etwas endet, etwas beginnt" nicht bis März warten will, kann sich durch eine Vorbestellung bei Amazon die Kurzgeschichtensammlung schon zum 20. Februar zukommen lassen. * Leseprobe * Vorbestellung bei Amazon 14. Februar Weitere Neuigkeiten zum Thema "The Witcher 2 für die PS3?"… so richtig konkrete Fakten sind allerdings nicht zu erwarten, aber bekanntlich stirbt die Hoffnung zuletzt. Vorher wird sie jedoch durch Managing Director Adam Badowski von CDPR weiter am Leben gehalten. In einem Interview mit Eurogamer erklärte er, dass man sich sehr wohl bewusst sei, dass viele PS3 Spieler "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" ebenfalls spielen wollen. Ein unumstößliches "No way!" von Seiten der polnischen Entwickler gibt es dazu nicht. Um die Adaptation auf die Playstation 3 in Angriff zu nehmen, macht Sony die Bedingung, dass es für die PS3 Version neue Inhalte und/oder Features geben muss. Für eine schnöde 1:1 Version, die es bereits für PC und Xbox 360 gibt, gibt Sony kein Okay. Das würde bedeuten, CDPR muss ein Team aufstellen, das "The Witcher 2" für die PS3 entwickelt plus neue Inhalte, die es (noch) nicht für PC und Xbox gibt. Andererseits sind die Fans von CDPR neugierig auf ganz neue Titel. Nun zählt die Spieleschmiede nicht zu den großen Companies mit über 300 Mitarbeitern. Denn sonst wäre es ohne weiteres möglich, "The Witcher 2" für die PS3 auf die Beine zu stellen und gleichzeitig einen ganz neuen Titel in Angriff zu nehmen. Also: CDPR sind nicht davon abgeneigt, "The Witcher 2" für die PS3 Konsole herzustellen. Die Zukunft wird zeigen, ob dieses Vorhaben umsetzbar ist. * Eurogamer: "Will there be a PS3 version of The Witcher 2?" 10. Februar Ein weiteres Entwicklertagebuch zum Wochenende: "Dev Diary #1: The Story" in dem das Entwicklerteam Einblicke in die Story gibt, ohne gravierende Spoiler preiszugeben. Das Entwicklertagebuch hat den Titelzusatz "The Most Complex Story Ever Told On Xbox 360". Ein ziemlich aufgeblähter PR Satz, womit sich CDPR die Meßlatte sehr hoch gesteckt haben. Allerdings haben die Entwickler in der Vergangenheit schon oft in Superlativen gesprochen und lagen kaum daneben. "Es hat noch nie ein Spiel für die XBox 360 gegeben, das in den Bereichen Nichtlinearität und Komplexität einer Geschichte mit The Witcher 2 gleichziehen kann. Bei der Entwicklung war es unser Ziel, den Spielern möglichst viele Entscheidungen zu überlassen.", verspricht Storywriter Jan Bartkowicz und Quest-Designer Łukasz Szczepankowski fügt hinzu, dass er bisher noch kein Spiel für die Xbox gefunden hat, das dem Spiel so viel Freiheit bei der Entwicklung der Storyline durch diverse Entscheidungen gibt. Für die Konsolenversion wollten die Entwickler vermeiden, dass man durch reine Berechnung der Ereignisse im Spiel Entscheidungen treffen kann. Es gibt umfassende Entscheidungen, die den generellen Rahmen eines Spielablaufs bestimmen; weniger bedeutende Entscheidungen innerhalb individueller Quests sowie nebensächlichere Entscheidungen, die sich auf das Verhalten der bestimmter NPCs gegenüber Geralt auswirken. * Dev Diary #1 - The Story 06. Februar Witcher Damnation startet auf Devontart.com einen Art Contest zum Valentinstag, bei dem auch jene mitmachen können, die künstlerisch nicht sooo begabt sind. Es gilt eine Valentinstagskarte zu erstellen, die ihr eurem Lieblingscharakter aus dem Witcher Universum widmet, egal ob aus den PC Spielen oder der Geralt-Saga. Bei der Wahl eurer Materialien und der Herstellung sind euch alle Freiheiten gelassen. Hauptsache, das Herz zergeht vor Rührung. Eurem optischem Werk fügt ihr noch eine liebreizende Botschaft hinzu. CDPR sponsert Charakter T-Shirts aus der polnischen Collectors Edition für 5 Gewinner. * Details unter Valentine's Contest: Love is in the Air 03. Februar Das erste Video Entwicklertagebuch zur Xbox 360 Version ist da! In "The Beginning" stellen die Entwickler – einige neue Gesichter darunter – die Highlights von für die XBox 360 vor und heben die wesentlichen Unterschiede der PC Version gegenüber der Konsolenversion hervor. Damit die Konsolenversion ebenso ein Wunderwerk der grafischen Darstellung wird, hat CDPR die RED Engine heftig modifiziert. Die Konsolenversion kommt gleich als Enhanced Edition in die Regale. Sämtliche zusätzlichen Inhalte sind jedoch für PC-Spieler kostenlos herunterzuladen. Vier Stunden mehr Gameplay, mit dem der bisher eher magere dritte Akt aufgemotzt wird. Begebenheiten, die in den vorigen Akten erwähnt wurden und offen blieben, lassen im dritten Akt Taten und Konsequenzen folgen. Ebenfalls wurden die Kontrollmechanismen verbessert und die Benutzeroberfläche überarbeitet. Was das im Detail heißt, bleibt abzuwarten. * "The Beginning", Entwicklertagebuch #0 zu The Witcher 2, Enhanced Edition Xbox 360 31. Januar Der dtv weiß was die Witcher Fans wollen, denn es gibt gute Nachrichten. Im März erscheint die deutsche Ausgabe von "Etwas endet, etwas beginnt" von Andrzej Sapkowski. Auf 482 Seiten enthält die Kurzgeschichtensammlung acht Erzählungen aus der Hexer Saga und dem Mythos von "Tristan und Isolde". Letzteres aus der Sicht zwei Nebendarsteller: Morholt, dem von Tristan besiegten Ritter und Branwen (Brangäne), Isoldes Dienerin. * Ankündigung dtv 27. Januar Die angekündigte Pressekonferenz am 26. Januar entpuppte sich als "Xbox 360 Pre-Launch Conference" auf der das Veröffentlichungsdatum 17. April festgelegt wurde. Die Xbox 360 Version des Rollenspiels kommt als "Enhanced Edition" und als "Dark Edition" auf den Markt. Beide Versionen enthalten lukrative Beilagen. Der Abschluss der 30-minütigen Konferenz bestand aus in-game Mitschnitten, Kampfszenen in den Quests "Barrikade" und "Wo ist Triss Merigold?"? * Live-Aufzeichnung Xbox 360 Pre-Launch Conference * Unboxing the Dark Edition * Details zu den The Witcher 2 Xbox 360 Gameversions * Offizieller Promotion Trailer In einem Statement gegenüber Eurogamer am 10.2.2012 verrät Studio Managing Director Adam Badowski Ada, dass die Produktionskosten für diesen Promotion Trailer bisher der teuerste Trailer war, den CDPR hergestellt haben. Wie teuer er genau war, gibt Badowski allerdings nicht preis. Der Promotiontrailer ist auf jeden Fall ein Hingucker, bei dem man gerne nochmals auf "noch mal ansehen" klickt. Bis heute (10.2.2012) haben bereits eine Million Menschen diesen Trailer angesehen. 24. Januar Electronic Arts ist zurzeit fleißig damit beschäftigt, Publisher und Entwickler ins Boot zu holen für die eigene Vertriebsplattform Origin, denn EA will in einem weiteren Bereich expandieren – dem digitalen Vertrieb von Videospielen. Bisher hat EA bereits Publisher wie Warner Bros. Interactive, Capcorn und THQ für Origin gewinnen können. Trion Worlds hat nun ebenfalls einen Deal mit EA abgeschlossen. Das MMORPG "Rift" ist jetzt als Download bei Origin erhältlich. Am Dienstag (24.1.) gab EA außerdem bekannt, dass in den kommenden Monaten 11 weitere Publisher Spiele über Origin vertreiben wollen. Dazu gehören Robot Entertainment, CD Projekt Red, Freebird Games, Recoil Games, Autumn Games, 1C Company, inXile entertainment, Paradox Interactive, Core Learning Ltd. und N3V Games. EA will zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keine Spiele dieser Firmen bestätigen, die über Origin erhältlich sein werden. Da CDPR bisher nur einen Titel heraus gebracht hat, kann es sich hier nur um die "The Witcher" Serie handeln – sollte es wirklich zu einem Vertragsabschluss kommen. * Quelle: Gamasutra 20. Januar In gut einer Woche sollten Witcher Fans sich den Nachmittag am 26. Januar frei halten. CD Projekt RED werden dann im Copernicus Science Center in Warschau eine Pressekonferenz geben, bei der die Entwickler wichtige Fakten zur Xbox 360 Version von enthüllen. Dazu zählen das Veröffentlichungsdatum, die Marke, ein neuer Trailer, zusätzliche Features, die die Konsolenversion enthalten wird und vieles mehr. :"The Witcher 2 für die Xbox 360 ist keine simple Portierung vom PC Spiel, sondern eine Adaptation. Unser neustes Spiel ist mit vielen neuen Features verbessert. Bereits jetzt halten viele Fachleute es für das best aussehendste Spiel, das es je auf der Xbox 360 gab." schwärmt Michał Nowakowski von CD Projekt RED. Die Konferenz wird per Streaming Live mitzuerleben sein. * The Witcher.com News 12. Januar Aufatmen unter den Witcher Fans – jene, die sich legal gekauft haben und jene, die sich mittels Piraterie das Spiel aneigneten. CDPR erklärt in einem offenen Brief an die Spieler Community, dass sie die Verfolgung von Besitzern illegaler Spielversionen von "The Witcher 2" einstellen. Im Dezember letzten Jahres gaben CDPR bekannt gaben, dass sie Besitzer von illegalen Kopien des RPGs aufspüren und haftbar machen werden. Das löste eine Welle der Empörung in der Spieler Community aus. Gegenüber Rock Paper Shutgun gibt Marcin Iwinski, Mitbegründer von CDPR, ein Statement ab. CDPR sehen sich als ein Teil der Spieler Community. Bei der Entwicklung ihrer Games stehen immer noch die Spieler im Fokus, und das soll auch so bleiben. Die großen Erfolge der zwei "The Witcher" Titel haben sie nur der Community zu verdanken und sie sind besonders Stolz auf das Vertrauen, das ihnen von den Fans entgegen gebracht wird. Umso mehr waren die Entwickler betroffen, als ihnen von der Community Vertrauensbruch vorgeworfen war, nachdem sie sich entschlossen hatten, gegen Piraterie vorzugehen. Einerseits kann CDPR es nicht hinnehmen, dass ihre Spiele illegal vertrieben werden. Das betrifft nicht nur CDPR sondern die gesamte Spiele-Industrie. Andererseits bedeutet die Spieler Community den polnischen Entwicklern viel. Positive wie negative Kritik nehmen sie sich zu Herzen. Die Community wusste das zu schätzen und dieses gute Verhältnis zwischen den Entwicklern und der Community will CDPR nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Aus diesem Grund wurden alle Verfahren wegen Copyright Verstöße eingestellt ebenso wie Nachforschungen hierzu. Das heißt nun nicht, dass CDPR Piraterie an ihren Titeln gut heißt. Nach wie vor werden sie gegen Copyright Verstöße vorgehen, aber auf keinen Fall auf Kosten der Fans. Jedoch sollte jeder bedenken, der sich ein Spiel von CDPR zulegt, dass jeder zahlende Spieler die Entwickler unterstützt, in Zukunft weitere erstklassige Titel herzustellen. * Offener Brief an die Community von Marcin Iwinski auf rockpapershutgun.com en:Game News Kategorie:Neuigkeiten